Two Glasses of Brandy
by Ratin8tor
Summary: "He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy, case you came round one of these days."


Come in, come in. Take a seat.

Yes, I am Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. Former Brigadier. Sir, on top of that.

The brandy? Oh that's for an old friend. A man called the Doctor.

Who? Never knew myself. He called himself 'John Smith', but I always knew he came up with it for my sake. No it was always 'The Doctor'.

It feels like just yesterday I first met the man. Strange little fellow, wearing the clothes of a hobo you could say. Sort of what you're wearing.

I met him when the Yeti's were invading the Underground. I was just a Colonel back then, freshly promoted, eager to do what was right. Hence why I held the man at gunpoint and frog-marched him back to base.

Yes that first meeting. I don't remember much of it, truth be told. All I knew was there was something odd about this man. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Well the Yeti business was sorted out and I was left with the clean-up, but I was promoted to Brigadier. And introduced to U.N.I.T. United Nations Intelligent Taskforce. Dealing with the unusual, the unexplained. Four years after the Yeti business the Doctor blundered back in again to help with the Cybermen.

I thought that was the last I was going to see of the man. Little did I know he'd turn up on my doorstep with a new face.

Hmm? Oh I'll get to that. Yes this new man calling himself the Doctor. Couldn't believe it myself, but we hired him as our scientific advisor. Just in time too, what with those shop window dummies coming alive and causing havoc.

You know, that was the problem with the Doctor. Wherever he went trouble seemed to follow him.

Take that Master fellow for instance. More trouble then he was worth. Turning up, releasing Axons and Sea Devils and Lord knows what else. All sorts of horrible monsters that made my job a real nightmare. Though all everyone seems to remember is me saying 'Chap with the wings there, five rounds rapid'. As if that summed up everything I'd ever done.

Yes, the Sea Devils. Apparently related to the Silurians, a race of reptilian creatures that inhabited our world back in the time of the dinosaurs. Yes, I remember them.

I remember giving the order to blow them up.

I don't know if he ever forgave me for that. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. But the Doctor isn't always around to save us, I know that far too well. And these creatures had already released a deadly virus upon humanity once, what stopped them from doing it again?

I can carry that burden because it is mine to carry. I'd rather lose the respect of one man then be responsible for the deaths of many more. I envy him, never being able to understand what it's like to sacrifice the few to save the many. I hoped he never experience the same dilemma I did.

After that the man regenerated again, right in front of me. Apparently he had the ability to change his body whenever he was close to death. I must say, I was most startled. But by Jove if it wasn't a new man that helped me take down a giant robot. And the Loch Ness Monster in my homeland of Scotland. After that I didn't see him again for a very, very long time.

No I went and became a teacher. Lord knows why, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Though it did cause me a run in with the Doctor. Energetic young chap, could never seem to sit still. You know, you remind me of him too.

I can't remember much of it, but I do remember what happened next. I was taking the tour of the new U.N.I.T headquarters before my retirement when who should burst in but the Doctor. The first one, I mean. The first one I met. There he was, a man I thought I'd never see again. My how I was over-joyed. He looked older then I remembered, but then again so was I. But before we had a chance to catch up properly we were whisked away to some dreary place that reminded me terribly of a quarry. Seemed to see a lot of places like that, actually. Just like the last time I'd met his other 'incarnations', I ended up in some quarry somewhere.

Yes, I somehow met the other versions of him. I didn't know that was possible, but there they were. I did my small part, give that Master chap the old one two. After that I said goodbye to that splendid chap, all of them.

I honestly didn't think I'd see him again until I got a phone call. I knew the man on sight. Small, impish man with a strange jumper. But the same man I'd met all those years ago. And off we went, on another madcap adventure. Fighting some blue devil thing. Frightful business. I really did retire after that. Properly.

However I do remember the Doctor saying something about my death. Dying at home, with Doris next to me. Sadly that didn't come to pass. She left me a few good months ago. I will be joining her soon.

You don't get to be an old solider like me without accepting the consequence of death. I've seen many a fine man go. And woman. Harry Sullivan, Sarah Jane Smith, Elizabeth Shaw. All wonderful people. They will be missed dearly.

Drink up. Go on, have a drink. I normally leave out an extra glass for the Doctor but, well, he's busy isn't he. Saving the universe. That's what he does.

Sometimes I'd go out at night and look up at the stars and think about him. Think about all the adventures we had. All the good times.

If he was here now, I'd tell him I don't feel upset that he was too busy to find time for an old dog like me. Not when that man has all of that to see. No he has far too many better things to do.

Why pour the glass then, you say? Well, a man can hope, can't he. Besides, I seem to be getting a lot of odd visitors. Just the other day this man in a pinstripe suit dropped by, skinny chap, liked to talk a lot. And there was this other guy, clad in leather, head shaven. He had a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was a man that had been through one hell of a war.

And then there's you. Shaggy hair, odd choice of clothes. Who wears a bowtie nowadays anyway?

Cool, you say? Well each to their own. The Doctor once told me he met a parallel universe version of me that wore an eye-patch. Seemed rather fantastical to me. Don't know what would possess a man to wear an eye-patch.

But enough of my ramblings. To the Doctor. Wherever in time and space may he be, I just hope he's doing good.

And of course if he was here he'd probably not say that he was since that might 'upset the time-space continuum' or some such thing. He'd probably try to remain anonymous as so to not cause a mess. Well, then, I suppose I can't argue with a 'Time Lord', can I.

Still, even if he did pop in anonymously, I can always recognize the Doctor. No matter what face he wore, he always had the same eyes. I could just tell it was him.

So, Doctor, wherever you may be, thank you for all that you've done. If I don't see you now, then I'll see you in the next life. To the Doctor! Splendid chaps, all of them!

I'm sorry, I never did catch your name mister...

Smith. My name is John Smith.


End file.
